


A Premonition Unforseen

by GleefulSunflower



Category: Charmed (TV), Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Charmed crossover, Deadly Premonition, Glee Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Pinn - Freeform, Pinn Week, Premonition, Whitelighter, shannon beiste - Freeform, sheldon beiste - Freeform, written for pinn week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/GleefulSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is a Whitelighter and has a premonition of Finn’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Premonition Unforseen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Pinn Week a while back, it’s a one shot because I never did finish the rest. If you wish for me to write more of it, just let me know and I’ll have a go, no promises.

It was a normal day in sunny San Francisco, Puck didn’t need to go to work today because it was his day off. Actually he could take a day off most of the week because he was the CEO of his own pool cleaning and gardening business that he started when he was just a teenager. That was also when he found out that he was a witch. A Whitelighter by the name of Shannon Beiste came to him a few days after to inform him of what was going to change for him. Shannon also gave him contact details of some powerful witches known as The Charmed Ones encase he needed help, but so far he had been ok other then maybe in the first two weeks his spells backfiring because he was using them for personal gain.  


Puck rolled over on the bed and smiled to see that his long term boyfriend and friend since they were four years old, Finn Hudson, was sleeping soundly beside him. They had their bumps in the relationship considering for a long while Puck thought he just was into the girls and mature women who still looked hot after having two kids, but then things changed when Finn revealed he was bisexual and in last few years had a crush on him.  


After that Puck needed to just think for a few days about what he just learnt and Finn understood that. By the end of the week Puck had gone up to Finn and kissed him on the lips. They were together and had been ever since. He was one of the rare few who knew about his powers and being a witch, something that Finn respected.  


Puck loved watching Finn sleep, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Sometimes for the job Finn did which was being a staff nurse at the local hospital, he could work long hours and get caught in lots of drama, but he helped people and that was amazing.  


He went over to kiss Finn’s head and that’s when it happened, a premonition. But this was no ordinary premonition. Before Finn woke up, Puck darted out of bed and grabbed a glass of water. He needed to stop this one. He had to, because he couldn’t have that come true, especially since it showed Finn dying. Puck looked at his hands, they were shaking with fear.  


_Finn was walking into the road playing some stupid game on his phone and had headphones on. The idiot was not looking where he was going. From the looks of it he may have been heading to college as he had a backpack on or something like that. Puck never really noticed things like this, but he knew this was important. A moment later, a blue car could be heard breaking. Next thing you know you could see a smashed phone on the floor, headphones with some indie music blaring out and right next to that, Finn on the floor presumed dead._

Before Finn woke up, Puck darted out of bed and grabbed a glass of water. He needed to stop this one. He had to, because he couldn’t have that come true, especially since it showed Finn dying. Puck looked at his hands, they were shaking with fear. Puck scrunched his fists against the sink. "Fuck."


End file.
